cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Qwerty nation
History Ancient History The Qwerty Nation was initially a fragmented and shattered area of land where numerous Micro-Kingdoms existed. Long ago it was conquered by the Hormuzian Empire and it's Tyrant Lord Rajehir. After years of persectution and organizing and underground resistance Rogal Dorn the Conqueror would seize his opportunity to write his House's name in the history books for millennia to come. The catalyst for him was the Tyrant Lord massacreing the city of Helbourg. The city was reduced to rubble, 230,000 citizens were slaughtered, the children were sent off in slave caravans to become the next generations of work horses for the Hormuzian Empire. Upon hearing of the events that took place at Helbourg most of the Kingdoms pledged commitment to Lord Rogal Dorn's campaign. It began in the particularly harsh winter of 249 A.D. when his forces would raid supply caravans meant to reinforce and reinvigorate the Tyrant Lord's vast armies. Many tens of thousands of Hormuzian soldiers died because of the guerilla tactics. While Rogal had his allies armies busy preventing the enemies supply caravans into the Qwerty region he took his veteran warriors with him to raid the Empire of Hormuzia. He went town by town sacking them and freeing their slaves until the cries from the Hormuzian people were too great for the Tyrant Lord to ignore any longer. Word reached Rogal that Rajehir was marching his army to meet him on the field of battle. Not one to fight where he would have a disadvantage Rogal chose a saddle hilltop pair to fight on. He deployed his woodsmen secluded in trees not far from the battlefield. His warriors sprinkled caltrops on the ground in front of his forces and on his flanks. After days of preparation The Tyrant Lord's legion was amassed before him. Starving and desperate, the Tyrant Lord flung his throng upon the hardened warriors from House Dorn. When all seemed lost Rogal Dorn's allies entered the fray, having followed the Tyrant Lord to the battle. With his forces in between an iron vice the Tyrant Lord fled the field of battle with his tail tucked in between his legs. Even while his army was annihilated Rajehir survived another 10 years until he was met with an assassin's blade sent by his old enemy, Rogal Dorn. After the battle Rogal Dorn was bestowed the title "Hero of Qwert" and for his house, House Dorn, they would be forever named "Guardians of Qwert." Even while he united the region in a way many thought impossible his Alliance of micro-kingdoms was ended due to lack of cooperation and squabbling amongst the Kingdoms of Qwert. Not for another 1300 years would the region be united. Then Patriarch of House Dorn, Rogal Dorn I, was named by history Rogal Dorn the Conqueror for his heroic actions at expelling the Hormuzian Empire from the region. Medieval Times The Medieval Times were dark and full of violence. Many of the Houses perished in the tumultuous House-Wars that were on-going for a better part of a millennia. This House warfare became part of the culture and way of life. Alliances between Houses waxed and waned. One house was never toppled, House Dorn, due to their martial prowess and expertise in political maneuvering. Renaissance Period The Qwert Region was yet again invaded by a foreign adversary, this time it was the Majheed Jihad. They invaded from the east. Rogal Dorn VIII the Elder was slain by his opponent in battle, his eldest son Rogal Dorn IX recovered his fathers remains before the Majheed scum got their hands on him. It was after this that other Micro Kingdoms and even some moderate sized Kingdoms were succumbing to the might of the Majheed. For 20 years the Majheed fought a war of occupation for the rich region of Qwert and finally won, having killed Rogal Dorn IX in battle, leaving only his infant son as heir to the throne. Fifteen years passed by, whispers of the young Dorn began circulating amongst the Qwert vassals. The whispers eventually became so loud the Majheed could no longer ignore them and started to attempt to stamp them out as it was spreading like wild fire. It eventually engulfed the entire region and on September 27, 1535 the 23 year old Rogal Dorn X made his public appearance in the capital. Surrounded by throngs of followers who believed he would deliver them from the brutal Majheed regime he spoke for Qwerty when he announced that they would be slaves to the Majheed no longer. His speech was abruptly ended when an assassin attempted to take his life and narrowly missed. Rioting erupted in ever City, Town, Village. The Majheed brought in massive armies to eradicate the ever volatile region once and for all. As the Majheed hordes poured into Qwert every man, woman and child able to bear arms against their overlords fought for their very existence. The war was brought to an end when the battle-scarred Rogal Dorn X led a final crusade against the capital city of the Majheed. After 2 years of sieging the city it was finally ransacked and looted. The entire population of the city was deported and the city was leveled to the ground. To this day the Country recognizes this day as Victory Day. When their country was freed from persecution and delivered by Rogal Dorn X. The 24 year long War for Independence took a massive toll on the nation itself, it had upwards of a 70% loss rate due to the Majheed slaughtering entire regions in their attempt at sterilizing Qwert. Seeing the need, Rogal Dorn X immediately set about establishing a national government with all of the Micro Kingdoms being brought together, all Lords, Dukes, Barons were formed into the Chamber of Nobles. He also recognized the need for the common citizens voice to be heard and established the Senate. It was later revealed to the world that the mysterious House Hunaris had hidden the young Rogal Dorn from the Majheed overlords. In his exile he was trained at their world renowned Military Academy which formed the foundation for his expertise in military tactics and maneuvers of the day. Modern Country Noble Houses *House Dorn *House Dakon *House Hunaris *House Baelmont *House Kraken Category:Rogal Dorn